


The World Belongs to Us

by Danae_krd



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Counter Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, It's not a song fic, Kitchen Sex, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, They can't stop touching each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/pseuds/Danae_krd
Summary: Chakotay just got back from a Starfleet mission. They missed each other.





	The World Belongs to Us

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'd like to see your comments and thoughts on my story.  
> I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> (Of course I don't own anything)

_There's a nail in the door_

_And there's glass on the lawn_

_Tacks on the floor_

_And the TV is on_

_And I always sleep with my guns when you're gone_

_There's a blade by the bed_

_And a phone in my hand_

_A dog on the floor_

_And some cash on the nightstand_

_When I'm all alone the dreaming stops_

_And I just can't stand_

_What should I do I'm just a little baby_

_What if the lights go out_

_And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan_

_Outside the door he followed me home_

_So goodnight moon_

_I want the sun_

_If it's not here soon_

_I might be done_

_No it won't be too soon 'til I say goodnight moon_

Chakotay leaned against the door frame with his hands crossed and wearing only his black boxers. He looked up and down at Kathryn with a dazed smile on his face. She stood up at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables and had her back turned to him. Her long, auburn hair fell loose around her shoulders and down her back in soft curls. She wore only one of his black t-shirts and a pair of deep green satin underpants.

The music was loud enough but it didn’t annoy him. Kathryn had all his attention.

He sighed internally as he stared at her mesmerized and watched the way she moved, so smooth yet provocative, around the melody.  Chakotay had never imagined the scene that took place in front of him.  Kathryn actually danced in a pleasingly unruly way to an old earth song.  He’d already known that she loved it; he had even heard her singing it to him with her lovely, husky voice many times over the past few months. Her purpose had always been to amuse him or seduce him. However, he had never seen her dancing to it before and in such a sensual way. The woman was sexy as hell. Maybe it was the fact that he’d been away for two months thanks to a Starfleet mission and he’d missed her terribly. But after all, they had been together for almost a year and a half and he knew that this woman had never failed to amaze him – not a single day.

She was still dancing when he surprised her by approaching her with slow, quiet steps and hugging her tightly from behind. Kathryn yelped and then chuckled as he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck below one ear. The song had almost ended.

“What are you doing?” he growled.

“I’m dancing,” Kathryn purred and closing her eyes she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

“No,” he murmured, “what are you doing here, in the kitchen?” he asked, teasingly.

Kathryn let out a husky laugh as he moved her hair farther to the side so he could kiss the back of her neck.

“I’m cooking for you,” she replied with a sigh.

Chakotay chuckled as he planted light kisses at the side of her neck. Then, he pulled her closer against him, the chilled spring air not the only thing causing her goosebumps.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he whispered in her ear turning her around and holding her close.

In an instant, Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss that held as much passion as love.

“Should I? Have you done anything bad?” she asked then and raised an eyebrow.

“No, but maybe you’re getting bored of me,” he mused as he traced a finger down her cheekbone.

“Never. I just wanted to make something good for you. I’m happy to have my man back home,” she answered in a silvery voice.

Chakotay smiled at her in a dreamy way. _Her_ man. He actually liked that even though it didn’t sound quite true. 

“And this song again…” he mused.

“I listened to it all the time while you were away…” she confessed in a fruity voice.

“Why?”

“It was accurate. I didn’t like spending my nights without you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Of course you weren’t afraid.”

“No. I was just…uncomfortable,” she admitted in a wobbly voice.

“Did you miss me?” he whispered against her lips and then, kissed her tenderly.

Kathryn nodded. “I missed you but you know, I miss you many times,” she said and bit her lower lip, “I miss you even when you’re in the next room.”

He looked at her with a bemused half-smile on his lips.

“Oh, Janeway.  Since when did you become a romantic?”

“It’s not my fault,” she purred, “You make me soft.”

 Chakotay laughed and bent forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

“I missed you too, love.  You can’t imagine how much.  I’m not gonna leave you again though,” he promised.

Kathryn offered him a tender smile and cupped his cheek for a moment.

“You don’t know that, Chakotay. Starfleet could send you anywhere and we can’t…”

Chakotay shushed her with a quick kiss.

“I know it,” he said reassuringly.

“How?” she asked dryly.

“I just know it.” Then, he gave her a dimpled smile. “Don’t you trust me?”

Kathryn sighed and then, laughed heartily.

“Of course I trust you. Ah, you’re quite a charmer with these dimples and this chest,” she added as she snuggled into his bare chest. “I want you more than a hot, steaming cup of coffee right now.”

He laughed in response.

“What can I do? You stole my t-shirt,” he said, amused.

Kathryn raised her hands up in the air.

“Guilty as charged. I like to smell your scent even when you’re not around,” she confessed and licked her lips. “I told you. You’re my man.”

Chakotay growled again. Then all of a sudden, he lifted Kathryn and placed her on the counter abruptly, shoving the dishes out of the way and throwing everything to the floor. She chuckled, obviously no longer caring about food and cooking. Then, he stepped between her thighs and caught her face in his hands.

“Am I your man?” he murmured.

“You are,” she said intensely. “I told you before.”

“Yes, you told me but you don’t want to marry me.”

“I’m yours in every way possible. You know it,” she breathed and then, moaned when he slipped a hand under the hem of the t-shirt and cupped her breast, resting his forehead against hers.

“Then why don’t you want to marry me? What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything. Don’t you know that?” she breathed as she gently nipped his earlobe. Chakotay moaned.

“I’m not talking to Admiral Janeway now; I’m talking to my Kathryn. So, tell me, what you’re afraid of?”

“Your Kathryn is not afraid of anything when she haves you,” she insisted teasing him with her eyes.

“Then, marry me, Kathryn,” he said in a low-guttural voice, “You won’t regret it,” he added as his fingers found her left nipple, squeezing experimentally.

“Very romantic proposal, I like it,” she said and let out a husky laugh.

He laughed as well and then kissed her passionately as he slid his palm down her abdomen to the apex of her thighs, then slipping his hand beneath her panties. He tested her with his fingers and groaned.

“So wet. Good,” he said, his voice tight.

Kathryn gave him a lop-sided smile and planted a light kiss on his shoulder.

“You have that kind of effect on me, sweetheart,” she said in a smoky voice.

“You didn’t respond to my proposal,” he said in a demanding tone as he reached back and took hold of her t-shirt pulling it off over her head in one swift motion. Then, he stood back and watched her in awe as she was dressed only in a black lace bra and her panties.

She bit her lip and smiled nervously.

“Why are you looking at me like this? As though you hadn’t seen me before…”

Chakotay gave another rough groan and covered her mouth in a fiery kiss.

“That’s why because I love you, Kathryn. I love you so much… and I’m so damn lucky to have you,” he murmured in a surprisingly soft voice. 

She smiled and nuzzled his neck a little.

“I love you too,” she whispered, “and we’ll have each other forever.”

Chakotay kissed her hair and stroked her arm, breathing in her scent.

“Do you promise?” he asked hopefully in a low voice.

“I promise.”

Then, Chakotay pulled the cup of her bra down below her breast, revealing her to him. Without another word, he moved his mouth down and pulled her nipple into his mouth. Kathryn moaned loudly and held his head to her breast. He sucked and nipped at her as he pinched her other nipple. Kathryn pulled his head up and they shared a passionate kiss as he took off her bra throwing it to the floor. After a moment, he returned to her breasts and Kathryn cried out as she felt herself getting even wetter. Chakotay continued licking hungrily her nipples for a while alternating between them. Kathryn was breathing so hard she felt dizzy.

“Please, please Chakotay…” she moaned.

“Tell me,” he demanded in a raspy voice.

“I need you…please… I need to feel you… I want you…come on…”

He growled as he tilted her head back kissing her lightly on her neck. Then, he made his way back to her lips, kissing her passionately as he drew her panties down her legs. He observed that her legs trembled slightly as he ran his fingers over them.

Then, Chakotay moved closer to her as Kathryn spread her legs for him and she leaned back. He buried his face between her legs nipping and licking the inside of her thighs. She moaned as he inhaled her scent. Then, his tongue swept through her folds. He circled her clit, and then sucked as two of his fingers filled her. Chakotay pressed harder with his tongue and she cried out.

“Chakotay! I’m… close… I’ll…come,” she moaned gripping the edge of the counter with her palms.

“Let it go, love,” he urged her as his tongue delved into her.

Kathryn came then, moaning and gushing, rocking from the intense orgasm rocking through her body.

She caressed gently his raven hair and he had to look up at her.

“Do you have a good time down there?” she asked lazily.

“Mmhm. You can’t imagine. Your scent and taste are intoxicating…”

“I want you inside me. Please, I missed you…” she whined.

Chakotay chuckled, the vibrations sending tiny electric shocks through her.

“We made love last night, soon after I arrived,” he reminded her.

“It’s never enough,” she sighed.

“I know,” he agreed. Then, he stood up and kissed her fiercely. Kathryn could taste herself on him and it made her feel even more aroused. “I’m trying to convince you that there are good reasons for you to marry me.”

“We’ll talk later. Now take me,” she demanded in a sultry voice.

“Yes, Admiral,” he said, amused and freed himself from his boxers.

Kathryn wrapped briefly her hand around his erect member and gave him a stroke. He moaned in response.

“You’re so hard…”

“It’s all for you,” he said and with that he sank into her.

In an instant, Kathryn wrapped his legs around his waist, so she could take him deeper.

“Oh God…this is good,” he moaned as he started to move.

Kathryn gripped the counter with one hand and thrust against him quickening his pace.

“I…accept,” she said in a strangled voice.

“What?” he said, his pace faltered a moment.

“I’ll marry you, silly man,” she moaned and laughed huskily.

“Fuck,” he growled and kissed her hard. Kathryn kissed him back and Chakotay trailed the tip of his tongue along her upper lips requesting entrance. Kathryn parted her lips and their tongues met.

Chakotay started moving again, setting a rapid pace and Kathryn dug her nails into his back as his thrusts became more erratic, sharp and loose. Kathryn nipped his jaw as she met him stroke for stroke.

“Look at me…Kathryn…” he panted.

She obeyed and gave him a mischievous smile.

“I love you…forever…” she breathed and he silenced her with a demanding kiss.

 After a few minutes, they came in unison panting.

Chakotay gripped the counter as if he needed help standing.

After a few moments, he heard Kathryn whimpering as their breathing evened out. He looked up at her questioningly.

“I want more,” she purred in a throaty voice.

Chakotay carried her to their bedroom without a word as she nipped at his neck.

~…~

In the late afternoon, they cuddled close to each other on the couch. They were holding hands and occasionally kissed briefly.

“My back hurts,” Kathryn complained.

Chakotay smiled tenderly and kneaded her shoulders affectionately.

“I’ll give you a massage later and you’ll be fine,” he promised.

Kathryn leaned her head against his chest and snuggled closer.

“I hope so,” she whined.

He tightened his arms around her and set his head on top of hers.

“Don’t be grumpy, Kathryn. It was sexy as hell to take you like this even though my legs are killing me right now.”

Kathryn giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

“Oh, love. We’re not very young anymore, right?”

“It’s not that,” he protested. “We should just exercise more.”

“ _We?_ What do you mean? Are you calling me fat?” she asked coldly and raised an eyebrow.

He laughed heartily in response and pinched her nose playfully.  Kathryn giggled.

“Stop it, Janeway. You’re beautiful as you always were. I just…noticed something,” he answered in a lower voice.

“What exactly?”

“I mean… well maybe I’m wrong… I’d been away two months…I could’ve forgotten your body…”

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“Tell me,” she insisted.

“Fine!” he exclaimed, “Your body is different.”

“Different?”

“It’s quite softer… your tummy is a little more rounded than usual…and…okay, that’s ridiculous, but I think your boobs are bigger,” he said and chuckled.

Kathryn laughed and Chakotay looked at her, astonished.

“Is it funny, right?”

“Oh, no. I just… remembered something I forgot to tell you.”

“What?” he asked raising his eyebrows in wonder.

“I’ll tell you,” Kathryn assured him. “Now you tell me… don’t you like me anymore? Do you want me thinner?” she inquired and punched him playfully.  

 “Of course I like you, Kathryn!” he exclaimed, “but I know how obsessed you are with this stuff because of Starfleet…”

“Mhmm...” She nuzzled his neck then found his lips with her own. They kissed for a while and then she looked up at him in awe. “I love you, Chakotay.”

“I love you too. Are you really going to marry me?”

“Yes… and there are more things I need to tell you.”

“Well, there’s something I need to tell you as well.”

Kathryn smiled. “You go first.”

He nodded. “Fine. I’m not going back into space again.”

Kathryn shifted on the couch to face him.

“What?” she asked incredulously, “did you resign?”

“I was intended to do it,” he confessed and tugged nervously at his ear, “but Admiral Paris generously offered me a position as Professor at the Department of Anthropology in Starfleet Academy.”

“Chakotay, this is great,” Kathryn said very excited.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s good, isn’t it? I’ll probably accept the position,” he said soberly.

Kathryn snuggled again into his side, skimming a palm over his stomach.

“You’ll be very good at it.”

“Do you think so?”

“Yes… but why didn’t you discuss it with me?”

He sighed tracing lazy circles on her shoulder.

“Kathryn, it was a sudden decision. The mission…was terrible. I missed you all the time and I realized that we had enough out there. _I_ had enough out there. I just… don’t want to be apart from you for so long again. We lost almost eight years, Kathryn. We shouldn’t lose any more time…”

Kathryn hummed in response.

“I know what you’re talking about…”

“So, is it okay for you?” he asked, a bit unsure.

“To be with you all the time? Oh, it’s more than okay, honey,” she purred.

“Honey?” he asked, amused, “You don’t usually call me like that.”

“I told you, you make me soft…”

Chakotay grinned and ran a hand through her soft auburn hair. Then he kissed gently her face and neck.

“I’ve never seen you look more beautiful than you do right now,” he confessed in awe.

“Chakotay, that’s ridiculous. You say the same thing every day!”

“Really? I haven’t noticed!” he replied, amused.

Kathryn shoved him playfully and he sat back, looking hurt. She kissed him slow and thoroughly then.

After a few minutes, they parted and he licked his lips, savoring her taste.

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

She sobered and looked up at him.

“Oh, yes. Right. Should I start? Are you feeling well right now?”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows. “I’m fine. Should I be worried?”

“No, not at all.”

“So, go on.”

Kathryn sighed.

“You know, you were right when you said that my body changed. My body did change.”

Chakotay narrowed his eyes. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, I was quite unwell last week. I felt dizzy and nauseous all the time and couldn’t hold anything on my stomach. So, I paid a visit to our beloved Doctor.”

“You didn’t say anything to me!” he exclaimed, his eyes full of concern.

“Oh, Chakotay,” she answered softly, “You were so busy with this mission. I didn’t want to worry you for no reason.”

He groaned. “What did the doctor say? Is everything okay?”

“Yes… and no,” she answered and he raised an eyebrow.

“And what does that supposed to mean?”

“Chakotay… I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

His eyes widened in surprise. “What?” he managed to say.

“Chakotay, I’m pregnant,” she repeated more firmly.  “I’m 3 months pregnant.”

Then, a wide grin appeared on his face and he hugged her tightly as he planted light kisses on her face. Kathryn giggled and snuggled into him once again.

“Is everything okay? You? The baby?” he had to ask again.

“Everything is fine,” she assured him. “Are you happy?”

“Words are little to describe how I feel right now, Kathryn,” he murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

She nuzzled his neck playfully.

“We’re gonna have our own baby, Chakotay,” she whispered.

He laughed heartily then.

“Janeway, you’re an infuriating person,” he said, amused. “Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

She shrugged.

“Because I wanted you to fuck me. This pregnancy thing would distract us,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Chakotay laughed again and hugged her even tighter.

“Kathryn, you’re insatiable.”

She sighed

“What can I say? You’re the one to blame.”

“But…what will happen with Starfleet?” he asked then, hesitantly. “Have you thought of it?”

“Of course,” she answered intensely, “I’ve thought of everything! In fact, I talked to Admiral Paris the moment I found out that I was pregnant and we made an agreement.”

“So, did an admiral learn before me that you’re pregnant?” he asked and made a face.

Kathryn chuckled. “Actually yes. But noone else knows.”

“Good to know. What agreement?” he asked curiously.

“There’s an office waiting for me in Starfleet Headquarters. I’ll be a typical admiral.”

“A typical? You’ll get bored soon, Kathryn.”

“No, I won’t. There are things I can do, Chakotay and I’ll be good at them.”

He smiled and kissed her lightly.

“I’m sure you will,” he whispered in her hair, “I continue to be afraid that you’ll get bored soon though.”

“I won’t,” Kathryn reassured him, “I had enough out there too. Enough.”

“Seven years.”

“Seven years,” she agreed, “and then, we reached Earth and I wasn’t even happy – just confused. Maybe sad,” she murmured.

Chakotay shook his head as if he wanted to erase his thoughts.

“I’m the one to blame for those feelings.”

Kathryn smiled tenderly and tousled his hair.

“I thought I’d lost you. I thought I’d lost myself too. It felt…” Then, she stopped abruptly because she couldn’t find the right word.

“Wrong,” he added after a few seconds.

“What?”

“It felt wrong.”

Kathryn nodded. “Yes, it felt wrong. It was wrong. I mean… we’d reached home finally and you should stand next to me… not next to Seven…or anyone else.”

Chakotay kissed her hand and brushed it against his lips.

“I know. I realized it then as well. That’s why I came to find you a few days later.”

 Kathryn hummed. “It doesn’t matter anymore. We’re together now and that’s all that matters,” she said in a soft voice.

“So… are you happy with our life?”

Kathryn nodded and turned to face him.

“I’m very happy. I love our house, my garden…the bed and the bathtub you built for us and we’ll have our own baby soon…I’m content, Chakotay. I want to settle down at last.”

He kissed her forehead. “You know, you’ll be a great mother.”

She shrugged.

“I’m not that sure. It’s a good thing that I’ll have you around. You always balance me and surely, you’ll be a good father.”

“We balance each other,” he corrected her.

Kathryn snorted. “Oh, I don’t think you need _me_ for this.”

He smiled and shook his head. “You’re my peace, Kathryn. I told you years ago. Did you forget?”

Kathryn closed her eyes and sighed with contentment as she leaned back against his chest with her legs stretched out between his.

“How could I forget? And our home… our garden… it’s like New Earth all over again.  Oh, Chakotay. We were all alone in a planet back then. It felt like the world belonged to us.”

“The world _belongs_ to us again, Kathryn.”

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

“I know.”

Then, he offered her his hand.

“Would you dance with me, Kathryn?”

She smiled tenderly. “Of course.”

“Computer, play the song _Dance me to the end of love_ by Leonard Cohen.”

Kathryn snorted.

“Now who’s being romantic?”

He smiled knowingly as they stood up to dance.

“You know, we still have to clean up the kitchen.”

“ _I_ have to clean it up. You only wanted to cook, sweetheart.”

 

_  
Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_

_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_

_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_

_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn_

_Dance me to the end of love_

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in…_

 

Songs: “Goodnight Moon” – Shivaree / “Dance me to the end of love” – Leonard Cohen


End file.
